Vaenarr Callaeron
Camlarard, known as the Golden Dragon, is one of the 20 superhuman Primarchs created by the Emperor of Mankind from his genetic code to be leaders of his vanguard during his Great Crusade to reunite the scattered worlds of humanity into His Imperium of Mankind. Camlarard is the gene-father of the X Legion which was re-named the Dragon Lords. A warrior and tactician born and raised, Camlarard is assured of his own skills and knowledge, having fought for survival his entire life against the wild creatures of his home world, long and deadly wars against barbaric green skins and other human kingdoms. History Early Life Before the Emperor of Mankind could launch his Great Crusade into the stars, he first created the demigod-like Primarchs in his secret labs beneath the Himalazian (Himalayan) Mountains on Terra. These were to be his generals of His newly Space Marine Legions - transhuman warriors of superior abilities and deadly skill - who would help bring the light of the Imperial Truth to the darkest corners of the galaxy. But through the dark machinations of the Ruinous Powers, the gestating Primarchs, still in their capsules, were stolen from the Emperor and scattered across the width and breadth of the galaxy. The capsule containing the nascent X Legion Primarch, ended up on the feudal world of Lessania. Camlarard's arrival to his adoptive home world left him stranded alone in the high mountains. Spending a year alone in these mountains and surviving against the forces of nature and the dangerous wild creatures that roamed the lands, he was united with humanity when King Artian, who ruled over these mountains, was hunting one of the dangerous native creatures - a reptilian monster called a drake - when the young primarch saved his life, slaying the beast with improvised stone weaponry. The young primarch was adopted by the King who raised him as a son. Spending the next few years, Camlarard matured quickly, growing both physically and mentally at an accelerated rate, becoming a great tactician and warrior within a span of a few short years. He continued growing in stature until he was even larger than the kingdom's mightiest warriors. Within a few years of his introduction to society, he could take the right of passage as a member of the warrior nobility of the kingdom. Heading into the mountains where he was found when he was young, Camlarard was expected to kill a drake. Hunting high up into the very mountains he spent his formative years in, Camlarard tracked down a formidable golden Lessanian drake, one of the rarest and most dangerous of their saurian race, and managed to take the beast down. He then skinned the creature's hide and took it as a trophy and as proof of his kill. After slaying and skinning the creature, Camlarard found out that the drake was a female with a clutch of eggs soon to hatch. Deciding on a challenge, he took the drake eggs back with him and attempted to raise the drakes as beasts of war. Rise to Power Within a month of his return form the mountains his home nation was visited by a fey mistress. Visiting the primarch she told him of a prophecy, in which a demi-god from the skies would free the world from the greenskins. She convinced the primarch to once again to make a journey into the mountains, guided him to a great lake from whence his blade Caledvwlch would be gifted to him. A year later, a large Ork WAAAGH! came to Lessania. They were drawn there by the prospect of slaughter and plunder. The massive Ork force rampaged throughout the lowland kingdoms, destroying and pillaging their way across the land and pushing thousands of people into the mountains, both civilian and soldiers. Gathering together his people and those who fled the orks, the primarch, his father and brother all prepared to face the orks, establishing fortified camps along every entrance through the mountains. The massive ork force assaulted up into the mountains, numbering into the thousands, and despite the human's use of the mountain pass to tire and direct their forces into a chokepoint, the orks massive numbers and superior strength and size, started to push the humans back. This was when the primarch joined the battle, leading a force of knights into the ork's vulnerable flanks, cutting through the invasion straight to the Ork Warboss. The Primarch fought and defeated the ork chieftain in single combat, breaking the horde's morale at the death of their leader to a human larger and stronger than any ork they had ever seen. The humans managed to pushing the orks back out of the ravaged kingdoms, of which, only the largest cities survived. Those people which survived the invasion were brought together into this single kingdom, of which Camlarard was name Regent. Despite his heroics, his adoptive father and elder adoptive brother both died defending their home. Only his younger brother Mordred survived to carry on the king's lineage, but he was too young to be crowned king. Having united many different kingdoms under his rule, Camlarard created the Drekarin Empire. He soon took back the lands lost to the barbarian hordes as his new empire rose out of the ruins. Following the greenskins, the humans nearly wiped them out until a second horde returned, having heard of the fall of the first horde and spoiling for a good fight. The greenskins rushed into combat dragging the remnants of the first horde into their new one. The new greenskin army rushed straight into battle, massively outnumbering the human's army that had taken a position on top of a large hill. This forced the orks to run uphill against them, which gave the human forces a chance to fire down upon the seething mass of greenskins, while their infantry held the tide of orks for as long as they could. Despite their best efforts, they were slowly pushed back, their army being slaughtered. Even the ferocity of the young primarch could not hold them in place, and he was slowly pushed back. The army was on the brink of defeat when help arrived from two unexpected sources - first, the other kingdoms of man arrived. Seeing the good that Camlarard was doing for the world both in his governance and his crusade against the greenskins, they had decided to aid him and serve with him. Second, was the enigmatic Aeldari, a ancient and powerful xenos species who had once had a small colony on the human settled-world and had returned hoping to find out what had happened to the Exodite Eldar who once lived there. After making contact with the World Spirit, they learned that the Aeldari souls trapped within had decided to aid the humans by empowering the more psychically active members of the colony, to help guide the world into defeating the orks. The Aeldari ultimately decided to aid the humans after meeting the young primarch, so that they could avenge their fallen kin. Together, the two peoples broke the greenskins once and for all, hunting them down and slaughtering them in their thousands. The orks were nearly driven to the edge of extinction on the planet. The kingdoms of men also all decided to join under the primarch as he was the saviour of their world having finally united its people to wipe out the ork menace. Following the unification of humanity on the world and an alliance with the Aeldari, the world fell into a golden age of peace and progress, and for the next ten years he would rule over the planet. The Arrival of the Imperium The world of Lessania was discovered by an Expeditionary Fleet led by the X Legion, now known as the Dragon Lords. Sending representatives down to the surface, a large battle force from the Dragon Lords 5th Company descended onto the outpost of humanity. They found it united under the rule of the primarch. Coming to the palace of the planetary ruler, the entire ambassadorial force of the 5th Company fell to their knees in awe and reference at sight of the primarch, for they knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that they had found one of the lost primarchs - their very own gene-sire that they had always hoped to find. The Dragon Lords immediately swore their binding oaths of loyalty to him. Camlarard's gene-sons then began to tell their gene-sire about the Imperium of Man and his father, the great Emperor of Mankind, who hoped to united the lost planets of man. Asking of his gene sons what information they could, they taught their gene-sire what they could of the wider galaxy and the Imperium at large, while he awaited the coming of the Emperor, giving to him the knowledge he desired. The 5th Company began to learn more about the planet which their lord had grown up on, about his legend and what he had done for the people while also teaching the people about the Imperium and its goal to unite the disparate lost worlds of humanity and their hope for the betterment of Mankind and the wider galaxy. It was during this time that they learned of the primarch's alliance with the Aeldari who had made a small colony to watch over the World Spirit and which the primarch had allied with. At first, they were disgusted and worried, till they learned that these self-same Aeldari had saved the primarch and the human population in the final great battle against the greenskins, that the legionaries finally understood their father's alliance. A few weeks later, the Emperor arrived at the planet, wishing to meet his son and see for himself the world that he had built. Arriving planetside, He was greeted by the procession of Camlarard's great military. As the Emperor walked up the steps of the palace, the primarch knelt before his father, the drake skin hide of his cloak billowing behind him. He swore his fealty to father, "I swear my allegiance to you and your Imperium father and your vision of Mankind's future." The Emperor rested his hand on Camlarard's shoulder, "Stand, my son, stand before your people and before your sons”. The entire plaza had also knelt before the Emperor as they saw their savior kneel before him - a man who seemed even greater than the primarch, who was their saviour from the green-skinned barbarians. After this, the primarch was taken back to Terra, where he was trained more in the way of the Imperium and its ideal of the Imperial Truth, while he was also introduced to more of his sons and even a few of his brother Primarchs. Designing a custom suit of power armour for himself, based off his old armour as well as the drakes of his home world, he was officially given control of his legion by the Emperor. Gathering together as much of the legion that could be spared, he told them of his story of his fight on Lessania against the greenskins, the sacrifice of his family and of the hundreds of thousands of lives who fought to save their homeworld from the ravages of the greenskin menace. By the end of his story, the legion was all kneeling before him, not only seeing them as their gene-father but also as a leader who would sacrifice much for his people and his own men. Personality Appearance Equipment Trivia This article was written by Fenrir, and has been transcribed here, by Algrim Whitefang, for your viewing pleasure. Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Primarchs